Teito and Frau Yaoi
by YukiAyumi
Summary: If you know the story of 07-Ghost then this will be pretty simple. Teito is the holder of the Eye of Mikhail. Frau, a bishop at the church giving him sanctuary, is the ghost Zehel. It is his job to make sure that the Eye and his new love, are safe.
1. Chapter 1

Teito and Frau Yaoi

"Frau, you must never let go of his hand."

*sigh*

Labrador, I don't know what it is that you see coming, but I'm so in love with him. I could never imagine ever letting him go.

Frau. Zehel. Two different people, two different beings in one body. But which one is truly in control?

"Frau!" Teito? "Frau, you nasty pervert! I don't even know why they let you in the church!"

"What are you talking about? And I'm not a pervert, quit saying that!"

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call these?" he tossed a stack of magazines at Frau's feet. Closer inspection proved that they weren't normal magazines. Teito stared angrily at Frau. "Well?" he questioned testily.

"So you found my porn. What of it?"

"What of it?! You twisted bishop!" Frau chuckled and ruffled Teito's hair. "Augh! What the hell, Frau?!"

"You'll understand when you're older." If I can control myself that long.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frau merely chuckled again. "I'm not gonna be a pervert like you! And I'm mostly grown already, I'm no child."

"Oh really? Frau bent down so that their eyes were level with each other. "You're still pretty small. Maybe if you grew a foot more people would take you seriously. Tell me, have you ever been to an R rated movie? Did the ticket holder really believe that you were not a minor? Hmmm?" Teito scowled. "Exactly what I thought."

"I may be short but I can still kick your ass!"

"Yeah? Who's had to come save your butt on numerous accounts?"

"Nobody asked you too. Besides, it's not like I wanted it to happen anyway."

"But it did. And who was so kind as to shelter you here? Us. You should at least be grateful."

"Grateful?! I never wanted to even be here!"

"Stop being such a baby."

"I'll show you! I'm tougher than you give me credit for. Just you watch." Teito turned and stormed out of the room. Sighing heavily Frau followed him out.

"Teito. Teito, I'm sorry." Frau reached out to grab his shoulder.

"Just go away Frau." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Teito just-"

"I said go away!" Teito whipped around and swung at Frau's face. Frau dodged and grabbed Teito's wrist, a mere breath away from hitting him had he not moved. He tried to pull out of Frau's grasp but could not. "Let me go, Frau."

"No. not until you cool it. I was coming out here to apologize." He looked at Teito's pouting face. "You're such a brat."

"I'm not a damn brat you-"Still holding Teito's wrist, Frau pulled him closer and silenced him with a kiss.

"I hate it when you argue, you're so annoying." He kissed him again, a little deeper than the first, and released him. "Call me when you grow up, Squirt." He smiled then turned and left.

Teito stood there, silenced and stunned by Frau. He felt his lips pulsing with the ghost of his first kiss.  
"What the hell just happened?!" Teito screamed, coming to his senses a moment too late. He gingerly touched his swollen lips. As his moment of shock subsided, Teito's mind found a new worry. Had Frau found out about his secret? Impossible, he thought. Although it could be a perfect explanation for such rash behavior.

"Pya!" there was a small roar followed by an equally small tap on Teito's shoulder. Mikage, a small pink dragon, made himself comfortable on his friend's shoulder. Teito patted his head and sighed. It hadn't been that long since Mikage had died and been reincarnated into this new form. Sensing his distress the little dragon playfully nipped Teito's ear.

"Hey!" Teito yelped in surprise. "Why you little…!" Mikage jumped off of his perch and began to run down the hallway. "Mikage you get back here!" screamed Teito as he ran after his friend.

From farther down the hall behind Teito, hidden in the shadows, a perverted and twisted bishop chuckled to himself. As a guardian, mentor, and friend to Teito it was his duty to protect the Eye of Mikhail. Though now the situation has altered slightly. Frau thought to himself. Not only is it my duty to the church for the Eye, but now a duty to my heart as well to the boy who currently holds the Eye.

Frau watched as Mikage was chased around by an irritated Teito. He heard Teito scream as Mikage disappeared in the shadows and reappeared behind him to nip him in the rear. Frau felt himself blush at the sudden rush of thoughts that came to his mind.

"Bishop Frau?" He turned sharply at the voice. "Bishop Frau, have you seen Teito?" He sighed. It was only Hakuren. He nodded his head in the direction that he had last seen Teito. Then, without another word, he walked past Hakuren to his room.

Hakuren watched his idol go, unable to thank him, but unsure why he had seemed so distant. "What are you thinking Bishop?" He wondered aloud. He then turned and fled to find Teito and tell him his big news.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mikage!" Teito called out, "Mikage where are you? Get back here!" Teito ran outside to the fountain. "Mikage!"

"Pya!" The pink dragon flew up and landed on Teito's head. He scowled.

"You know, you are such a pain sometimes." He reached up and poked Mikage's sides. The dragon snorted in what was his way of laughter. He poked him again and again until he snorted a bunch of smoke. Teito laughed and coughed as smoke filled his nostrils. Mildly offended, Mikage hopped off and sat on the edge of the fountain. "Aw its ok little buddy." Teito sat down next to the little dragon and patted his head.

The two sat together silently for some time. Teito checked occasionally to see if Mikage had fallen asleep. He was usually so energetic he probably exhausted himself. He was just about to poke him again when the little dragon jumped to his feet and squealed happily.

"Nice to see you too, Mikage." It was Hakuren. The little dragon flew and landed in Hakuren's arms. He chuckled and scratched Mikage's ears. Teito grumbled to himself. He was Mikage's best friend, yet, he had never been greeted like that before. "How are you?" Mikage made a series of grunts and snorts as a response. Hakuren laughed again.

Teito put his hands in his pockets and stood leaning against the fountain. He watched as Hakuren and Mikage giggled and chattered. After a few more minutes of this, Hakuren turned to address Teito, but found him gone. He and Mikage shared a questioning look.

Huffing and out of breath, Teito entered the library. He needed to think, to have time to control his rampant emotions. Lately, it seems the little things bothered him. It had only been an hour or so since his odd encounter with Frau, but it felt like it had been longer. He brushed his fingers across his lips again. At the rush of the memory, Teito felt his face grow hot. He couldn't help wishing to relive the moment over and over again. But he knew it was impossible. He didn't have to be told to know that Frau was merely playing around with his emotions, already raw from the losses he'd recently endured. Teito felt his heart grow heavy in sadness. Mikage was gone, or at least, no longer the human boy he once knew. It was hard to seek his advice when he couldn't speak. What was worse was he longed to see Mikage smile, but dragons don't smile like he had as a person.

Teito sank to the floor, hidden among the shelves of books. Hugging his knees to his chest, he let the tears flow silently. He had lost so much! And now he was in love. How could he live a normal life fearing for the well being of another? The tears streamed faster, exhausting him physically and emotionally. Soon he was fast asleep on the floor. And as he slept, he dreamed.

The sky was clear and blue. Plump white clouds were scattered across the sky. He was small, maybe five or so, and he was laughing. Father was leaning against a very old, yet very beautiful tree, watching little Teito as he pointed out different and familiar shapes of the clouds. Teito glanced at Father and smiled a big toothy grin, minus one of his front teeth. Father smiled back, a genuine, loving smile. Then, the vision changed. Instead of the happy scenery with white clouds and clear skies, the world darkened. The once lush and beautiful land was filled with burnt trees and charred remains. Father was still there, but he was starting to fade rather quickly. Teito ran to Father, arms reaching, tears streaming down his cheeks. And then, Father disappeared, shifting away into the misty gloom. The vision changed again and Teito was back to his current age. He could still see the land as nothing but cinder and soot. But there was something different this time. Fires continued to burn brightly, as if they had just been lit and only begun flaring with life.

Something shimmered in the corner of his eye. He turned and stared, horrified. Standing no more than a few feet away was Hakuren, coated in someone else's blood. Teito watched, frozen as Hakuren licked the blood off of his fingers as if he were some sort of vampire. But that wasn't what had disturbed him. Lying at his feet was the mangled and bloodied body of Zehel. Teito fell to his knees, tears once more streaming down his cheeks. The shimmering that he had seen before, he noticed, was the reflection of flames dancing on the surface of the ghost's scythe. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't want to believe, didn't want to know, but he couldn't look away. Hakuren turned to meet Teito's horrified stare. Smiling, he held out a blood soaked hand, as if offering him a taste. Teito shifted his eyes to glance again at the body at Hakuren's feet, and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Teito and Frau Yaoi

When Teito woke up, his body was coated in sweat and his breath was coming in short gasps. He stared at the ceiling above him and was confused. It was not the ceiling from in the library. In fact, it didn't look remotely familiar at all. A warm hand came to rest on his forehead. Teito looked to see Frau and cringed away at the sight of him. Even with him obviously so alive, Teito still couldn't forget the image of him lying dead at Hakuren's feet. There had been so much blood. Not even a ghost like him would survive such a thing.

"That must have been one hell of a dream." Frau said softly. "I never see you cry unless someone you care for dies." He tilted Teito's face to meet his own. He softly wiped away a stray tear off of Teito's cheek. "Tell me, what is it that makes you cry?" He gazed at Teito, awaiting an answer. Teito cried harder and buried his face in his hands. "Teito…?"

"I don't want you to die!" He cried. He flung himself at Frau and clutched his shoulders. He continued to cling to a very shocked Frau. He sat there, sniffling, until the tears seemed to have been all used up. He slowly pulled himself away from Frau and sat back on his heels. There was silence. Neither one was willing to be the first to speak, unsure of what needed to be said. Finally, Frau broke the silence.

"Are you…OK now?" he spoke softly, cautiously, his eyes searching Teito's for his answer. Teito nodded. "I'm…going to let you rest a bit more." Frau got up to leave but found himself grounded. He looked at Teito's hand, white knuckled, clutching the sleeve of his robe. "Uh, Teito are you-"

"Oh! Um I'm… I'm sorry um…" Teito quickly released Frau's sleeve blushing. He put his head down, staring at his hands as he fiddled with his thumbs. He's expected Frau to say something. To tease him, maybe even say just one snide remark and then leave. Anything except for the horrible silence they were in. "Frau-"He began, but stopped. Shock overwhelmed him as Frau's hand gently caressed the side of his face, to his chin, lifting his face so that their eyes met.

"Teito…" Frau's voice trailed off as he whispered the name. His hand continued to feel the soft skin on Teito's face, his fingers tracing simple patterns across his lips. He wound his hand around the back of Teito's neck and pulled gently, bringing them closer. He heard Teito's breath catch in surprise, spurring him on. He pulled him closer and gently ghosted his lips over Teito's. He felt him shudder slightly. Frau placed a small kiss on Teito's, tasting. When he pulled back a little he saw Teito's reluctance to let him go. Suddenly, Frau crushed his mouth into Teito's. Pushing and teasing with his tongue to gain entry.

"Frau?!" Teito gasped in surprise.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to have you with me like this." Frau all but growled. He shoved Teito backwards onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He kissed him again fiercely, biting his lower lip. He pushed himself closer, pushing his tongue against Teito's lips asking for entry. With a small breathy moan, Teito parted his lips for the welcome assault. He whimpered with excitement as a very skilled tongue explored every inch of his mouth. When Frau broke the kiss for a moment to allow them to catch their breaths, Teito took Frau's bishop hat and tossed it off the bed. With a small chuckle Frau began to disrobe himself. His eyes never left Teito's. When he was completely undressed he slowly climbed on top of Teito again.

"Frau…?" Teito breathed. His heart was racing and he was suddenly filled with a yearning he's never experienced before. His body, still fully clothed, was reacting fiercely to seeing Frau's body nude and on top of him. His breath caught as Frau nibbled his neck.

"It's your turn." Frau whispered as he began undressing Teito. Teito kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks and removed his shirt. Frau suddenly grabbed Teito by his pants and yanked his hip up towards his own. "Too slow." He growled. He began to quickly unbutton Teito's pants, and then he pulled them off and threw them to the other side of the room. He started placing kisses all along Teito's chest, occasionally flicking the flesh with his tongue. He kissed from Teito's navel to his throat, and then licked a hot trail down the same path he had just kissed. He stopped at the boarder of underwear, the only thing that Teito still wore. He grabbed them with his teeth and slowly pulled them off.

"Frau!" Teito moaned, writhing at his touch. When his underwear was gone, Frau began to let his hands roam his newfound prize.

Teito's breath was coming in short gasps at Frau's touch. His body shivered as hands traced every dip and curve of his chest and stomach. His hands gripped the bed, keeping him from attacking Frau in a frenzy of heat. He watched as Frau's gaze followed his hands, searing him wherever they landed. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin as he yearned to have more. Frau's hands came up to tease his nipples into hard peaks. Teito groaned.

"You are so responsive to me, Teito." Frau purred. "It's as if your body was made just for my touch." He leaned his head down to suck and nibble on the hard peaks, alternating between each one. Teito continued to squirm, his member, fully erect, rubbed continuously against Frau's stomach. Frau felt his own body react and was filled with the sudden urge to claim Teito's body as his own. He moved up to kiss Teito deeply, rubbing his own member against Teito's, causing his body to shudder with a desperate need.

Teito moaned and arched his back, thrusting his hips against Frau's. Frau broke the kiss with a smile, then, moving slowly, he crawled down Teito's body until he was level with Teito's hard cock. His hands moved to caress Teito's thighs, spreading his legs wider apart. He licked a slow and wet trail from the base to the head of Teito's erection. Teito clutched the sheets of the bed and bit his lip to keep from moaning again. Frau smiled and slid two of his fingers past Teito's lips, into his mouth. Teito made a muffled sound of protest but stopped when Frau's other hand wrapped around his member. He squirmed as Frau squeezed and tugged a bit. Then, there was a sudden torrent of passion as Frau lost control.


End file.
